The Accident and the Hospital Smell
by The Humming Meadow
Summary: One of the team is in an accident involving a drunk driver. The rest of the team all go to the hospital to show their support. There's a bit of humor, GSR, WC.
1. An accident

The Accident and the Hospital Smell – Ch. 1

Sara woke up to a cool breeze flowing through her bedroom. Wait, no it was _their_ bedroom now, since Grissom had moved in just last week.

Sara turned over and found a note where Gil's head should've been. She smiled. 'Good Morning' was written in flowing letters across the front. She decided to have a shower before she read it, so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed some clean clothes.

The warm water felt wonderful running over her body instead of the mud from yesterday at the lake. A db had been found on the shore, huge and bloated. As they were processing the scene, Greg had decided it would be funny to take a handful of mud and fling it at Grissom, cracking up when he turned around with a shocked look on his face. Then Grissom flung a handful of mud back at him, but Greg tripped and fell flat on his face and it hit Sara in the head. Both guys knew they were in deep trouble now. After lots more mud flinging they finally stopped to solve the case. The guy had been fishing alone and had drowned.

The water stopped and Sara stepped out, putting on her cozy bathrobe Grissom had got her for Christmas. She went to make the bed and saw the note again, grabbing it and taking it into the kitchen. The coffee was still warm so she poured what was left into her blue mug. Finally she sat down and opened the note.

'Hey Sara, I'm at the hospital there was an accident. Call me,

Love you.'

Sara stared at the note. An accident? She reached for her cell but before she could dial it rang.

"Sidle."

"Sara? It's Gil. I'm at the ho…"

"Griss! What happened? What accident, who…"

"Sara calm down. Um, Catherine's car was hit by a drunk driver. The car is pretty damaged, he was going real fast."

Sara froze. Catherine…the women who she had never really gotten along with…hurt?

"Oh my god, what about Lindsey! Was she there?"

Grissom sighed. "Yes, she was in the car as well, but she's awake and talking."

"And…Catherine?"

Another sigh. "I think you should come down here, I can fill you in on their injuries."

* * *

The hospital smelled. Warrick had never liked hospitals, and now he disliked them even more. They had caught the guy. The guy who had single handedly nearly killed his…

"Warrick? Hey. Do you know where Grissom is?"

Warrick looked up and saw Sara standing there looking a bit pale.

"Um, I think he's talking to the doctor."

Poor Warrick, thought Sara. She knew how he felt about Catherine. This must be really hard for him.

"Ok. Um, I'll go look for him."

She decided not to bug him anymore and went looking down all the hallways. It was like a maze, but finally, an out-of-breathe Sara collided with a tired looking Grissom.

"Sara! Hey, I was just talking to the doctor. He said Lindsey's gonna be ok, but Catherine's side of the car was the side that was impacted the most. She's, um, in a coma."

Coma. A state of profound unconsciousness in which an individual is incapable of sensing or responding to external stimuli, thought Sara. Then they either wake up or…

"Sara? Are you ok? You look kind of pale. Did you eat anything?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine I had some coffee…actually I didn't because I came right over here. But I'm really ok. You should check on Warrick, he looks pretty bad."

The truth was she felt a big dizzy but that wasn't important right now.

"Ok, well Lindsey's in Room 282, so you can go check on her."

Warrick had looked pretty bad, but Gil hadn't paid much attention to him. He decided to go talk to him.

* * *

Nick had gotten the message on his pager and quickly rushed to the hospital.

Immediately he was hit by that weird smell. It sort of reminded him of death, but he couldn't think about that right now. Right now he had to find room 282.

* * *

Lindsey was reading a magazine when Sara entered the room. There were a couple other beds, but they were empty.

"Hey Lindsey, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Sara! It's nice to see a familiar face; all those annoying nurses look the same. Do you want some puke porridge? The food here is gross!"

Sara had to chuckle. At least Lindsey hadn't lost her sense of humor.

"Grissom told me all about the accident, if you want to talk about it. It sometimes helps to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about? Me and my mom were hit by a drunk driver on the way to school. My mom's in a coma and I'm stuck in bed with 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and lots of cuts." She smiled. "At least I don't have to go to school for a while."

Sara was surprised how she could keep so calm. If something happened to Grissom, she would just die.

"Hey Sara, hey Lindsey, how y'all doing?"

"Hi Nick! Wow, I feel so popular."

Nick put a box on the little bedside table.

"I brought you some chocolates, I hope you like them."

"Really! Thanks Nicky, I love chocolate!"

Sara stood up and moved to the door.

"I'm gonna see if I can see your mom, ok?"

"Ok," said Lindsey in a quiet voice.

* * *

Greg put down his donut long enough to change the station in his car. The traffic was slow today, but finally he turned into the hospital parking lot and quickly found a spot. One thing he wasn't looking forward to was the hospital smell that would greet him when he entered the building, but it was also one of the last things on his mind. After a quick stop at the gift shop, he took the elevator to the second floor and went in search of room 282. He bumped into Sara coming out, and noted that she looked kind of pale. Then again, even Warrick had when he met him in the hall.

"Hey Sara, how's Lindsey doing?"

"Oh she's doing fine; I think she'll be happy to see you. Cute teddy bear!"

He looked down at the bear he had just purchased. It was holding a heart that said 'Get Well Soon!'

"Thanks, it's kind of cheesy, but I like it."

"Hey, did you see Grissom out there?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just Warrick. He's looking pretty down. Well, I better get in there before this saying gets old," he joked, pointing at the heart.

Sara smiled, but that smile was quickly wiped away when a group of nurses and doctors hurried by her, and she knew where they were headed.

* * *

Grissom reentered the hospital carrying bags of food that overwhelmed the hospital smell. He knew everyone would get hungry and the hospital didn't serve the best cuisine. He met Brass on his way in, who helped him carry the food.

"Smells good, too bad I already ate breakfast," he said

"Oh, I'm sure there's room in there for more."

"Griss, there you are! A bunch of nurses went into Catherine's room and I think something's wrong!" Sara was crying and she looked about to collapse.

"Calm down honey, here, sit down for a sec. Jim, go see what's happening, she's in ICU."

Brass put down his food hurried away to find Catherine, passing Warrick in the hall. He had a bewildered look on his face.

"Warrick, do you know where Catherine is?"

"I don't know, she was rushed out of her room just a minute ago." A lone tear slid down his face.

"Well I'm gonna find her, you want to come?" Brass looked on at the man with sympathy.

"Uh, well ok."

* * *

Sara and Grissom entered Lindsey's room and passed out some food. Nick looked at Sara's red face and knew she had been crying.

"Don't worry, this isn't hospital food guys," said Grissom with a small smile.

They all thanked him and started eating. Afterwards, when Lindsey fell asleep, Grissom pulled Greg and Nick aside and told them the situation. They all decided not to tell Lindsey yet. Then Brass burst in looking a bit frazzled.

"Hey guys, Catherine's ok now. There was a little problem but they fixed it. Warrick's with her now.Are there any leftovers, I'm kind of hungry."

The team sighed in relief and Greg handed Brass a sandwich.

"Turkey," he said.

* * *

Only one person was allowed to see her at a time, so they all made their visits quick.

Greg put a pink rose on the table and just sat for a minute. Nick held her hand and talked about his last case. Sara sat and told her how she really admired her and she was her role model. Grissom read to her from a forensics magazine, and Brass put a card beside the rose that they had all signed.

Then they let Warrick go back in and sit with her. Greg decided to go back and talk with Lindsey. Brass was called away to a homicide. Nick went with him, and Grissom took Sara home.

Sara woke up again in bed, and felt a warm breeze this time. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3 pm. God, why had she slept so late? Then it hit her. Catherine and Lindsey. Car accident. Drunk driver. Catherine in a coma.

"Hey sleepyhead." Grissom had walked in. She smiled a small smile. She felt big smiles weren't allowed at a time like this.

"Want some coffee?"

"Mmm, coffee. Yeah, I could use some of that." She stretched and noticed she was still wearing her clothes.

"I was too tired to change you, much less myself," said Grissom.

"Oh, that's ok." She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a long sweet kiss. They stayed there for a long time.

"I love you," she said softly. Then the phone rang, and neither wanted to answer it, but Sara had to cause she lived there.

"Sidle."


	2. A baby?

The Accident and the Hospital Smell – Ch. 2

"Oh, hi Jim. 2 dbs in the desert? Well it's my day off so why don't you call Grissom. He's not answering?" Grissom smirked. Sara stuck her tongue out at him. "Well try his cell. Turned off? Just a sec…" Sara reached over and grabbed Grissom's cell, turning it on. "Hey Jim I'm back. Had to turn off the stove. Anyways, why don't you try again? He's probably awake by now. Ok, bye!" Sara put the phone in it's holder and turned around to face Grissom. She was about to ask him if he wanted coffee, but his cell phone rang.

* * *

Jason Cook. That's his name. The guy who was drinking and driving. The guy who crashed into their car. Who nearly killed her mom. That's what they told her. Her mom was in a coma. She had lots of visitors; friends, CSIs, even her principal had come to talk to her. And she had tried to be conversational, but the truth was she felt like hell. Inside Lindsey was broken, physically and emotionally. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to be brave, but when they all left she broke down. How could she live without her mom?

* * *

Sara looked up at the sky. Another cloudless day in Las Vegas. It was her day off and Grissom was working, so she decided to visit Lindsey. Catherine was still in a coma, but the doctors had said she was still stable.

When Sara came in Lindsey looked up and smiled. Sara noticed the change in her. Yesterday she had been cheerful and funny, but today it was noticeable that she had cried herself to sleep.

"I brought some magazines, the ones that have a lot of celebrity gossip. I also brought some Starbucks."

"Thanks. These hospital magazines are all about surgeries and miracle stories." She looked at her feet. That's what her mom needed; a miracle.

"Oh. So how are you feeling?"

"Well, my head hurts sometimes but the doctor said maybe I can go home this week. Not that I could stay home alone."

Sara thought for a second.

"Why don't you stay with me? It'll be fun, like a bunch of slumber parties. I could take a couple weeks off, depending how long..." She trailed off.

"…My mom is here for?" finished Lindsey. "That would be great Sara! I can see why my mom talks about you so much."

"What? She talks about me?"

"Yeah. She's always saying how 'she couldn't have solved the case if you hadn't found that one clue', or 'you're so good at figuring stuff out that she wouldn't want to be the killer'."

"Really? Wow, I always thought she didn't like me much."

"Nah, she's probably just a bit jealous cause Gil favors you."

Sara turned bright red and Lindsey saw it.

"You're in love with him aren't you! I could just tell from how you look at him."

"Well…can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Lindsey nodded her head.

"Um…me and Grissom, I mean Gil, we're…together."

Lindsey just smiled. "That's what I thought. I could see he's in love with you too. Hey, what's wrong?"

Sara mentally hit herself for forgetting again.

"Sh-Dang it! I forgot! Grissom moved in with me last week. So…"

"Oh." Lindsey was disappointed. She had been excited to hang out with Sara. She was the only other women she admired besides her mom.

"Tell ya what. You can still come over; you can sleep in the guest room. It'll be fine, I'll just run it past him and get back to you, ok?"

"Okey dokey!"

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm gonna head over to the hospital, anyone wanna come with?" Grissom entered the break room to get some coffee. The only coffee there was in the pot, so he took it.

"Uh, Griss I think that was Greg's." Nick laughed. "I'll come to the hospital with you, but first you better deal with Greg."

Greg walked in and right to the coffee pot. He looked down to find it empty. Meanwhile, Grissom made his escape out the door. Greg whirled around and set his eyes on Nick, who was coffee-less, and then the slowly closing door.

"Who just walked out?" He asked Nick, with a menacing voice.

"Uh, Grissom, why?" Nick said, trying to keep a strait face.

"I'm gonna kill him! I made that coffee just for me!" Then he ran out the door in search of Grissom. Nick laughed, and went the other way to the parking lot, where Grissom was waiting, coffee in hand.

* * *

A little boy held the door open for him, with a big smile. Warrick thanked him, and stepped into the ICU section of the building. He wondered if that boy had been a patient or if he was just visiting someone. Warrick turned the corner and almost ran into a nurse pushing a bed. There was a young women lying on it, and she looked a little like Catherine. Warrick tried not to cry and apologized, then continued walking until he was standing in front of her room. The numbers on the door, 175, stared down at him like they were guarding her from…from what? Evil? The world? Death?

"She'll like to know that you were with her most of the way." He looked to the side and saw Sara smiling a timid smile at him. He smiled, silently thanked the numbers, and went in.

She looked so frail, thought Sara. Like in those movies where the girl is dying but her lover stays by her side till her last breathe. No! She couldn't think like that, Catherine was going to live. Warrick sat down and gently took her white hand in his brown one. She can't die, because I love her, he thought. Someone knocked, but he didn't get up so Sara opened the door. Grissom smiled when he saw Warrick, and whispered to Sara "How are they doing?"

"Warrick's fine, Catherine's fine, Lindsey's…oh! I forgot, I have to ask you something. Lindsey's allowed to go home sometime this week and I invited her to stay with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I told her about…us. Anyways, I hope it's ok if she comes."

Grissom smiled at her. She was really bonding with Lindsey.

"Of course she can come."

"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, but Grissom frowned at her.

"As long as you sleep normally, I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's fine, I'm ok."

"No Sara, its not. You have to eat and sleep healthily. Did you eat breakfast?"

Sara's smile vanished. She pointed at the door, and they stepped outside.

"I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I'm fine, I know when I'm fine, and it's not your responsibility to take care of me!"

"Well I think it is Sara, I love you! I care about you, how you eat and sleep, and since you aren't taking care of yourself then I have to do it for you!"

There was a silence, and suddenly Sara ran off.

"Sara! Where are you going?" Grissom ran after her, and stopped when she entered the women's bathroom. He could hear her heaving inside, and he became even more worried. He knocked on the door and called to her. "Sara? Honey, are you ok?" Then the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Sara. She collapsed in his arms, crying. She thought she knew what it was, but she hadn't taken the test incase he found it…

He knew aswell, and since they were in a hospital he decided to find out.

"Sweetie, are you…do you know if…could you be…"

"…pregnant?" She finished. "I don't know! I haven't taken the test, but this has been going on for about 5 days!" She burst into tears again.

"Sara its ok, you don't have to cry. It would be great if you were pregnant!" He held her in the bathroom doorway, stroking her hair, until an older lady asked him to move. He carried Sara to the waiting room-god she was light-and soon she fell asleep in his arms. He got up and asked the lady at the desk if they had any pregnancy tests. She went into a back room for a while and then came back with a test. Grissom thanked the lady and went back to Sara, waiting for her to wake up before they could find out.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked around. There were a couple kids playing, and a young mother holding a baby. She felt his arms around her and his soft voice…

"Sara, are you awake? The lady at the desk gave me a test. You can take it now if you want, or whenever." She looked up in his eyes, and she saw he wanted to know. But did he want it positive or negative?

"I-I'll take it now."

"Ok. Here."

Sara walked away to the bathroom. She wasn't sure what she wanted. A little Grissom running around would be nice, but right now? No one even knew about them, except Lindsey.

The bathroom was empty. She stepped inside, closed the door, and took a deep breathe.

* * *

Nick was telling Lindsey about what had just happened in the break room, and she laughed. Then Greg walked in and they stared at him, trying to hide it.

"What?"

Lindsey couldn't hold the laughter. She burst into giggles and Nick followed suit. Greg stood there, looking confused.

"What? Did I wear different colored socks again?"

* * *

Grissom waited patiently, but couldn't help but think how long she was taking. Maybe she didn't want a baby. It was his fault; he had gotten her pregnant, what if that's not what she wanted?

"Griss."

He looked up and saw the test in her hand. Then he looked in her eyes, and he knew.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading, I hope you liked both chapters. Thanks to Abbeecadabra, anneruhland, and Goddess of Twilight for the reviews, more would be appreciated. As far as I know there will be one more chapter, and no, I'm not hinting that Greg has a crush on Lindsey.


	3. Happy Endings

**Sorry about the long wait, my computer was getting fixed. Thanks for all the reviews!**

The Accident and the Hospital Smell – Ch. 3

"I'm pregnant," said Sara. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"Sara that's so great! Are you happy? Is this what you want?" Grissom stood up to hug her.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure but…"

"But?"

"If you're happy then I'm definitely happy!"

"That's great! But now we definitely have to tell the team about us," said Grissom.

"Good! I'm tired of having to be all sneaky so they don't find out. Do you think we should tell them now? With Cath in a coma and all…"

"I think we should. We don't know when she'll…if she'll…" Grissom frowned at his shoes.

"She will live Griss, I know it! I mean, she has too. For Lindsey."

Lindsey watched her mother breathe in and out. She was sitting in a wheelchair beside the bed, holding her mom's hand. The nurse with the curly red hair had allowed her to visit for 15 minutes.

"Wake up mom," she whispered. "Please wake up."

Nick observed Warrick working, just to make sure he wasn't mixing up any prints. Warrick had been offered the day off, but refused. He had said he was fine, and wanted a case to take his mind of Catherine.

"You can stop staring, Nicky. I don't need a babysitter."

"Sorry man, I'm just making sure you don't…"

"I won't mess up! When I'm at work, my mind is only thinking of work, ok?"

"Ok, that's cool…"

"And I don't need your pity eyes either, so just go back to work."

Nick started to walk away, but then spun around and faced Warrick.

"Do you think you're the only one that's affected by this? We're Catherine's friends too, probably her closest ones."

Hodges walked in and handed Nick some test results.

"The substance on the murder weapon matches the substance on the suspect's coat. Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Nick glared at him and he darted out the door faster than Nick thought Hodges could run, colliding with a deep-in-thought Grissom.

"Hodges!" boomed Grissom, but Hodges was already around the corner. "Oh, Warrick, I thought you got the day off?"

"I did. I'm just leaving." With that, Warrick left and went in the direction of the locker room. Grissom watched him go, and then turned to Nick, who sighed.

"I better go and apologize." He walked down the hall, passing Sara on the way.

"Did you see Warrick…?"

"Locker room, he was there when I left."

"Thanks."

Greg woke up and felt something wet dribbling down his chin. He quickly sat up and wiped the drool away, fixing his attention on the scrap of metal he was trying to identify.

He had been up all day mulling over the kiss he had seen Sara and his boss share. He was talking to Lindsey, and when he left her room he walked down the hall and passed the waiting room, where he was timely enough to catch a glimpse of them.

He had known that they had a thing for each other, but he wondered who had made the first move. The image was stamped in his mind, and the more he pondered it, the more he thought it was a hallucination. Yeah. Just an apparition, an idea, a…foresight? No, it could never happen, right?

"Greg, you got anything for me?" Greg would've jumped a mile into the air if it wasn't for the hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Um, no, sorry Sara. I've was…day dreaming."

"Well, if Grissom catches you you'll be having nightmares." Greg managed a nervous laugh and watched her walk away.

Catherine was tired. Well, not physically really, just mentally. She'd been having dreams of a monster chasing her nonstop, and all the running was just too much. Now she saw…blackness. Was this another dream? Was a monster going to pop out at her any second now, and chase her all the way through no-where land? No, wait. There was a thin sliver of light. It was getting bigger, she could see…white. White light. Was this heaven? Had she died and gone through hell so she could make her way up to paradise? Whoa! What is that? A big head of blond hair…

Lindsey lifted her head and saw a peculiar thing. Her mom was staring at her. Her mom, staring, not in a coma, OH MY GOSH!

"Mom? Mom, are you ok? Can you hear me? Oh my gosh, you're awake!"

"L-Liindseeey?" Catherine drawled. "Wh-where am I?"

"Mom, you're in the hospital, don't you remember? Our car was hit and you went into a coma!"

Catherine remembered, all too well.

_They were on their way to Lindsey's school. The light turned green and Lindsey was telling her to hurry or they'd be late. She drove across the intersection and suddenly she heard someone screamed and something smashed into her side. The airbags popped out and then she sunk into a black oblivion.._

"Sweetie are you ok?" Catherine noticed Lindsey was in a wheel chair.

"I'm fine mom; it's just a broken leg." Lindsey smiled, tears running down her face onto the blanket. "I'm going to call Brass ok? He gave me his number, he'll tell everyone else."

Lindsey reached over to the table and grabbed the phone.

"Here, can I talk to him?" asked Catherine.

"Sure." Lindsey dialed his number and then put the phone to her mom's ear.

"Brass."

"H-hey Jim. It's C-Catherine."

"Who? What? Catherine?"

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"That's great! Are you ok? I'm heading to Grissom's office right now. Oh! Here's Sara!" Brass handed her his phone. "It's Catherine! She's awake." Sara gasped and grabbed the phone.

"Catherine! Oh my god, how are you feeling?" asked Sara.

"I'm still pretty woozy, but I can't really feel much else."

"We'll be there right away! This is so great!" Sara handed Brass the phone and ran the rest of the way to her boyfriend's office.

Grissom's office door flew open and when he turned around Sara planted one right on his cheek.

"Sara? Wha…?"

"Catherine's awake! We have to go to the hospital, now!"

Grissom had never seen Sara so eager before.

"Well, of course we should go…I'll call Warrick." He managed to grab his phone before Sara pulled him out the door.

Nick had apologized to him, and him to Nick. Then, not knowing what else to do with a day off, he had gone to the hospital. Actually he just sort of ended up there, and now, standing in front of her door, he heard laughing from inside. What he saw inside brought him to tears. Catherine was sitting up, and Lindsey was recounting to her was she had missed.

"Well, Greg does love his coffee!" chuckled Catherine. Then she looked up and saw Warrick standing there. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"Warrick. Hey."

"Hey Cath. Um, I'm glad you're awake. We were all really worried." His cell rang, but he just ignored it. Suddenly the door burst open and Nick, Sara, Greg, Brass, and Grissom all piled in. Everyone took turns hugging her until she demanded some space to breathe.

"Ok, what I want to know is how long I was out?"

"Oh, about 3 days," answered Brass.

"Well I guess that's not too long, so what's the damage?" The team filled her in on her injuries, and then the doctor came in and told them only 1 visitor at a time. Sara stayed and confessed to Catherine how much she admired her, and Catherine admitted that she admired Sara. They laughed and decided to be better friends. Then Greg came in and joked that with Catherine gone from work, he had taken her place in the field, and when she got back he would be stuck in the lab again. Nick went next, then Brass, then Grissom. Warrick chatted a bit and then Lindsey went back in to be with her mom. Grissom gently took Sara aside to talk to her.

"When are we going to tell them about…us?

"I guess now is perfect, since Catherine's awake," answered Sara.

"So we just tell them, just like that?"

"I think…I'll tell Catherine and then we'll go from there."

Sara went into Catherine's room and sat in the extra chair next to the bed.

"Cath, I have some big news, and I…well, I wanted to tell you first."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, you just have that glow about you. So who's the father?"

Sara glanced at Lindsey, who smiled at her.

"I think you'll be happy to know me and Grissom are together."

"Finally! After all those years of flirting, I knew it would happen sometime!"

"You-you did?"

"Yeah, we all did! So the guys don't know yet?"

"No-"

"WARRICK! GREG! Guys, get in here!"

Greg peaked his head in the door and asked "What?"

"Sara's pregnant with Grissom's baby!" squealed Catherine, a gleeful look on her face.

"Really?" asked Nick. "That's great, congrats you two!"

More hugs and congratulations followed, until an annoyed doctor told them all to leave so Miss Willows could get her rest. Everyone went home but agreed to meet for dinner.

After dinner followed dessert, and then Grissom got down on his knee in front of Sara.

"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

Sara gasped and tears sprung from her eyes.

"Yes, yes I will!"

Grissom slipped the ring on her finger, and then she slipped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too, Griss."

Everyone in the restaurant clapped for them and then the Greg patted Grissom on the back.

"Good job man, this day just keeps getting better doesn't it."

"Well, excuse us gentlemen but its getting late, we should get going." Grissom helped Sara up and they walked out of the restaurant to Grissom's car.

"I don't think they realize it, but now they'll have to get us wedding presents _and_ baby shower gifts," laughed Sara.

"Well, let's not break it to them yet while they're in a good mood.  
"Okay." Sara watched her fiancé as he concentrated on the road. This day couldn't possibly have been _any_ better.

Well that's it for this story, but there might be a sequel to do with the baby and the wedding. Please review, thanks for reading!


End file.
